The Unthinkable
by LoveNiaImani
Summary: In season one, on the campaign trail Fitz asked a question: "Why didn't I meet you sooner? What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?" This story is my version of what would have happened if Olivia & Fitz would have met 20 years sooner. [Note: It takes place over the course of 20 years so there will be time jumps]
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"**_Why didn't I meet you sooner? What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?_**"—Fitzgerald Grant

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's Tavern; September 1996<strong>

Fitz walked in to Frank's Tavern. He was early for the meeting he was supposed to have with his father—Big Jerry. He looked around the room at the small crowd. Fitz didn't see any free tables so he walked over to the bar and sat down. He was going to need a drink if he was going to sit through one of his father's lectures. Fitz had no clue what he had done wrong but it had to be something big for his father to summon him.

"What can I get you?"

Fitz looked up at the bartender. He was taken aback by the sight of her. Fitz opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

She smiled at him. "Do you need some more time to decide?"

"I..uh.."

She squinted at him but the smile never left her lips.

"You..okay?"

Fitz shook nodded and replied, "…I'll take a scotch."

"Scotch it is."

She moved down the bar, grabbing a glass and a bottle of Johnnie Walker off the shelf. She talked to a few of the bar patrons as she poured Fitz drink.

"I see they got you working the big girl shift tonight Liv," a young man said.

"Bills have to paid Brad," she handed Fitz his drink, "Cheer up, this one is on me."

She smiled at Fitz but before he could thank her, she was on to the next person waiting for a drink. Fitz watched her as she worked the bar. She handed out drinks and talked to the customers. Fitz could not take his eyes off of her. _Liv._ Fitz made a mental note of the name that the young man name Brad had called her.

Fitz downed his drink and two big gulps. He signaled for Liv to come over to him.

"Another scotch and a beer," he said.

She nodded and went to make his drinks.

"You want to talk about?" She yelled slightly over all of the noise of the bar.

"Who me?" Fitz asked.

"Yes you," she laughed, "You look like someone died." She paused. "Did someone died?"

"Today, yes. Someone who affects me, no."

"Was it a girl?"

"No. My dad," Fitz said.

"Oh," Olivia said as if she understood what was not spoken. "Has it been awhile since you last seen him?"

"Almost two years," Fitz said.

"Why?" Fitz was hesitant. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "I'm sorry. I'm intruding again. Forgive me and forget I ever said anything."

Just that quick, she was back to working the bar again.

Fitz spent the next 20 minutes nursing his drink and watching Liv work. He wanted to talk to her again but she hadn't looked at him since their last encounter. He had cursed himself in his head for not taking the opportunity to speak to her when she had offered. Fitz considered ordering another drink but he wanted to sober when his father came.

Fitz downed the rest of his drink as he remembered the reason he was really here. He rubbed his hands across his face. He had to get himself together, his father would be here at any moment.

When he looked up, his eyes meet hers. She was standing at the other end of the bar staring at him. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Fitz was tempted to motion for her to come over but before he could, a large hand came down on his back.

"Ah son, you're here already," Fitzgerald Grant II said.

"Yeah," Fitz turned to his father.

"What are you drinking son?" Before Fitz had a chance to answer, Big Jerry was signaling the bartender to come over.

Fitz watched her every move as she made her ways towards them.

"Honey, I would like a couple of glasses of Johnnie Walker for me and son," Big Jerry said once she was in earshot. Olivia nodded and started making their drinks. As soon as Olivia turned around, Big Jerry looked at Fitz, "Check out the ass on that one."

"Dad!"

"What, son? I'm just admiring what's being put out there for show."

"She's not a piece of meat, dad. She's a woman, who is working," Fitz shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't know what had just come over him. He had never corrected his father, not in public at least.

"Son," Big Jerry clapped his hand on Fitz's back, "I see that the Navy has made you soft."

Fitz felt relieved when Olivia came back with their drinks.

"Bartending, you make most of your money from tips, right?" Big Jerry pulled out his wallet.

"Sure," Olivia said. She smiled but Fitz could see that she was getting annoyed. He had studied her face most of the night. This smile was different, this one didn't reach her eyes.

Big Jerry pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to Olivia.

"Keep the change."

"Your drinks only came to $12," Olivia said flatly.

"Well that means you have $38 to buy yourself something nice."

Fitz looked down for a second. He knew exactly what his father was doing. He was doing his normal showboating because he had money and harassing the young bartender because Fitz had stood up for her.

"Oh, well thank you, kind sir," Olivia spoke in a southern accent, mocking him. "I's will make sure I feed my whole family with this $38."

Fitz bit his lip to stifle the laugh that was threatened to come out. Olivia curtseyed as she walked away causing Fitz to snort laugh. Big Jerry shot him a look.

"She's going to buy something nice with her tip money," Fitz took a sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>Fitz sat back watching as his father chat it up with his old college buddies Winston Armstrong. His eyes looked from the two men talking to the young lady who had come with Winston. He sat there wondering if she knew what was going on. He knew. He saw right through what his father was trying to do.<p>

"So Fitz, I hear you are just out of the Navy, what are your plans to do now?" The young lady at the table said drawing his attention from the two men.

"I haven't really thought about it," Fitz said, "I want to just take my time and ease into things."

"Oh," she nodded, "That sounds…"

"Like he is wasting valuable time," Big Jerry interjected.

"You know Fitz, there is a position at the law firm if you want it," Winston said.

Fitz nodded but said nothing.

"He'll take it," Big Jerry said, "He mines well start getting back to work now that he is done playing with planes."

Fitz wanted more than anything for this night to be over. He wanted to escape the confines of his father's scrutiny of his life.

"I think break can be good."

"Mellie, honey, it is easy for you because you are a female. Fitzgerald is a man. He needs to be working. He can't just sit around and do nothing. Fitz needs to network and make moves now if he is ever going to be president," Big Jerry said.

Mellie looked at Fitz, "President? You want to be the president of the United States?"

"That's the plan," Fitz said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his beer.

"Which he is going to mess up by playing games here in Boston," Big Jerry said.

"I think that it is good that he wasn't to take time to get himself together," Mellie looked at Big Jerry, "The quickest way to mess something up is by rushing it."

"The best way to get results is through hard work," Big Jerry said.

Fitz was in dire need to escape. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take his father who was borderline drunk and being more of an asshole than normal.

Fitz excused himself from the table and walked over to the bar. He looked for her but he didn't see the bartender anywhere, instead there was a guy bartender now. When the guy came over to him to see if he wanted something to drink, he asked about her. Fitz was told that her shift was over and that she had left. He sighed as his missed opportunity to see her again and declined a drink.

Fitz looked over at the table where his father sat. He was not ready to go back over there and since he wasn't drinking, he decided to step outside for some fresh air.

Fitz stepped into the cool night air and exhaled as he took a few steps away from the entrance. He leaned up against the wall and felt in his pocket for his cigarettes. Fitz sighed. He swore that he was going to quit. He had even cut back on smoking but his cigs were his stress reliever. Fitz grabbed a cigarette and was about to light it when he heard her voice.

"Those things are going to kill you."

He looked up and couldn't help the smile that showed on his face as he took the cigarette from his lips.

"You gotta die with something, right?"

"I suppose but dying because of a bad habit just doesn't seem worth it to me."

"This is actually my last pack and I've had it for about a month and a half," Fitz said, "I'm trying to quit. I think I'm doing well actually. There was a time when I would go through a pack a week but now I just have a cig to ease the tension."

"I see," she nodded, "Give me the pack."

"What?"

"Keep the one that you have and give me the pack."

Fitz eyed her for a second but he knew that she could ask him for anything in this moment and he would give it to her so without a second thought, he handed her his pack of cigarettes.

Olivia took the pack from him. She took out the remaining six cigarettes and broke them in half. Fitz stared in her in slight disbelief.

"You're trying to quit, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. If you are trying to quit, why not start now?"

"But you left me with one," Fitz said.

"Would you have trusted me enough to give me your back if I asked for every cig that you had?"

"Good point."

"There are plenty of ways to ease the tension that won't cause you to die."

"And you care if I die because?"

"You don't."

Fitz looked at Olivia and she returned his gaze. For a long moment, they stood there, just looking at each other. The sound of a car horn brought them out of there trance.

"Olivia!" A red head yelled from the car.

Olivia looked in the direction the car and then back at Fitz.

"That's my ride," she sighed and started to walk towards the car. She turned for a quick second and said, "Don't die."

Fitz smiled as he watched her get into the car. She waved as the car pulled off. He watched the car until he couldn't see it in the distance. Fitz looked down at the cigarette in his hand and thought for a long beat before dropping it on the ground, stepping on it. He replayed Olivia's words in his head and chuckled to himself. Fitz couldn't explain it but he felt like he was ready to take on the world. He didn't feel stress or tension, just like he was ready to face anything.

"_There are plenty of ways to ease the tension that won't cause you to die._" Fitz replayed her words, thinking that he just found the best stress reliever in the form of a beautiful woman named Olivia.


	2. Something Like Olivia

**AN: I have been reading the reviews & a few people had questions about Fitz & Olivia's ages. In this story(as in most of my stories) Olivia & Fitz have an 11 year age difference. I guess I should say that this is semi-AU type story. When I was first thinking of doing this story(at the end of season 2), I started outlining & found that most(if not all) of the back story/timeline that we know about the characters from the show didn't make sense time-wise or did not match the idea that I had for this story. Example being that if you look online it says that "Olivia attended Princeton where she received her undergraduate degree in Political Science. She moved on to Georgetown Law where she met Cyrus for the first time." For the sake of this story, I had Olivia go to George Washington University for undergrad & then move on to Harvard Law(which is why she is working & able to meet Fitz). Present day(1996) Olivia is 20 & Fitz is 31. Mellie is 29.**

**According to the Scandal wiki pages, Fitz went to Yale & then Harvard Law School. I am sticking to that but I am making an exception to his days in the Navy because the whole 'Operation Remington' thing supposedly happened in 1991. Because I started thinking of this story before season 3, most if not all of the things in season 3 does not apply to this story. There is no 'Operation Remington' or Jacob Ballard in this story because it is solely based off of season 1 campaign trail Fitz questioning his life because he did not meet Olivia Pope sooner.**

**In this story Fitz went to Yale & then Harvard first & then the plan was for him to start working towards his future political career but after law school, he joined the Navy as a way of him trying not to let his father dictate his life. Fitz served three years as a pilot in the U.S. Navy. When this story first picks up, Fitz has been out of the Navy for 3 months.**

**I picked Frank's Tavern because it was the place that Fitz & Mellie first met so it made sense for his line of "Why didn't I meet you sooner?" He met both women on the same night so there is no kids or marriage in this story(yet). The whole point is to see how their lives would have been if they had met sooner. All the Olitz love & passion is still there but so is their individual issues(both have issues with their fathers—their issues are slightly different from the show) so those things will shape the way they handle things & their relationship over the course of these 20 years.**

**Sorry for any confusion. I hope this clears things up. I will try to get better with editing so that there are less errors because I just copied & pasted this story without re-reading it & actually wrote the first chapter about a year ago.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Something Like Olivia<strong>

"_There's only one man in this world who gets to sleep with her by his side. I'm thinking something like Olivia can keep me through the night…I'm thinking something like Olivia is what I need to find._"—John Mayer

* * *

><p>Fitz surveyed the room. As he had done every night for the past three weeks, he sat in Frank's Tavern, nursing a drink waiting for the moment that he would see Olivia again. He had not been able to get Olivia out of his mind since that night. All he did was think of her. Fitz had to see her again so two days after their first meeting, Fitz found himself at back at the tavern.<p>

Fitz knew that if he stood a chance at seeing her, this would be the place but she had not returned to work. He had started to wonder if he had imagined her because he had not seen her since that night. Fitz felt like some creep, waiting night after night but Olivia was all he thought about. So here he sat, another night, waiting with no Olivia in sight.

Fitz looked down at his watch. He had almost been there three hours, four had been his limit most nights. He downed his drink in one large gulp and signaled for the bartender. Fitz was tired of waiting and he figured he had nothing to lose so he was just going to ask about Olivia.

When the bartender approached, Fitz ordered a beer. As his beer was getting made, Fitz asked about Olivia.

"There is a bartender here named Olivia, do you know the next time she works?"

"Liv, she isn't a bartender. She is a waitress so she works the day shift. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays she comes in."

"Oh," Fitz nodded, "The last time I was here, she was bartending."

"She is kinda like our on-call bartender. She only works the bar if someone calls out or is running late."

"Got it," Fitz smiled and took his beer.

Fitz thanked the bartender and paid for his drink. He now knew when Olivia would be coming in, he would see her again.

Fitz finished his drink and left. Twenty minutes later, Fitz was at his apartment. He skimmed through his mail and played the messages on his answering machine as he move through the apartment. He had messages from his father, an old friend who he served in the Navy with, Cyrus Beene, and Mellie. She had to have gotten his number from his father. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh once he heard her voice. It is not that she was a bad girl or anything like that because he didn't really know her, it was the fact that Big Jerry wanted to set them up. Fitz tried hard to live his life his own way. He wanted to make his dad proud of him but he didn't want to do that by living the life that his dad handpicked for him. Something about Mellie made his dad think she would be a good look for him and whatever that was gave Fitz pause. Fitz made a note of the appointment that he had with Cyrus Beene and then deleted the messages.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk reading and taking notes from her Mediation textbook. She would occasionally glance up to make sure that no one was in need of her attention. Olivia worked part time as a faculty assistant—answering phones, responding to emails for professors, making copies—normal receptionist work. She liked it because it was easy and whenever she got finished her work, she had time to study.<p>

Olivia was deep into her note taking when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw her friend Abby walking towards her. Olivia went back to reading her book.

"Liv, guess what we are doing this weekend?" Abby said excitedly.

"I know I am working," Olivia said flatly.

"What? No. You never work weekends."

"Professor Pearson is hosting a panel and she requested my assistance so, I am working."

"You are no fun."

"What are you doing this weekend Abby?"

"I'm going to the Hamptons with my boyfriend," Abby said excitedly.

"Your what?" Olivia looked up from her reading.

"My boyfriend," Abby smiled.

"Your who?" Olivia asked, still shocked.

"His name is Charles, Charles Putney. We have been dating for three months-"

"What? When? How? I…we live together Abby, how come this is my first time hearing about you dating someone?"

"Olivia, you are never home. It is always work or school and most days it is both. You miss a lot," Abby said.

Olivia sensed a little hurt in her friend.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Abbs."

"Don't apologize. You are an overachiever. I get it, well not really but it is you so it is okay."

"I like surprising people. I enjoy being two or three years younger than my classmates because I graduated high school early. I love when people underestimate me and then I show them just how intelligent I am," Olivia said.

Olivia had excelled boarding school so much that she actually graduated a year early. She was seventeen years old when she graduated. She moved back home and attended George Washington University, majoring in Political Communication with a minor in Journalism and Mass Communication. Her good grades allowed Olivia to be placed in the fast track program. She finished her bachelor's degree in three years instead of four and now at the age of twenty, Olivia was in her first semester at Harvard Law School.

Olivia's mother and father had both been professors so she took school very serious. She loved learning and even more than that, she loved the reaction people had whenever she proved that she was more than just a pretty face. It was an amazing feeling.

"You should really get that looked at," Abby looked at Olivia, "If it goes untreated, it could lead to total and complete world domination."

Olivia laughed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I suppose, as long as you take me along as your trusty sidekick all will be fine."

"Where I go, you go and vice versa," bumped hands with her friend.

"So your coming to the Hamptons?" Abby smiled.

"Nope," Olivia laughed at the look on Abby's face. "I want to meet Charles, I do. I just can't do it this weekend. Sorry, Abbs."

"I guess a romantic weekend with my man will be nice."

"Yes. It will be great."

"Be home by 5 o'clock on Friday and you can meet Charles then," Abby said.

"Okay."

Abby and Olivia talked a little while longer before Abby had to leave to go to class. Olivia went back to studying but that didn't last long because her mind was now clouded. Learning that her best friend was now dating, made her think of her own dating life or lack thereof one. Olivia began thinking about the handsome, blue eyed man that she had met and spoke briefly to at the bar a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Fitz walked into Frank's Tavern and took his normal seat at the bar. There was a few people seated around but compared to the night crowd, the place was pretty empty. He looked around for Olivia, not immediately spotting her; Fitz picked up a menu off of the bar and started looking through it.<p>

After looking through the menu for a few minutes, Fitz had decided what he wanted. When he looked up from the menu, he spotted Olivia. She was talking to a couple, sitting at one of the tables. It warmed his heart to see her and a smile instantly appeared on his face. He didn't want to stare so he looked back at the menu, although he was not reading it.

A few moments passed before he heard her voice.

"Have you decided what you want or do you need some more time?"

"I know what I want," Fitz looked up at her.

"Hey! It's you, smoker guy," Olivia said.

"Fitz," he smiled at her.

"Fitz. Got it. What can I get you?"

Fitz placed his order and just as quick as she appeared, Olivia was gone. He watched her move around the room, clearing tables and checking on other patrons to make sure that they were okay. Once she had finished clearing off tables, Olivia was back to standing behind the bar. Fitz had to say something to her.

"So it has been three weeks since my last cigarette."

"Wow. Good for you! What made you quit?"

"There was this really wise and beautiful woman who told me it wasn't good for my health." Olivia blushed and that prompted Fitz to continue, "Turns out cigarettes could kill me. Who knew?"

"Right? With all of those commercials and poster and booklets, who knew?"

"It is crazy, I know."

Olivia laughed and Fitz thought it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard.

"Do you like spicy food?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Try these," Olivia handed him a Ziploc bag, "They're spicy pecans. The best thing in the world."

Fitz tasted the pecans.

"They are good," he nodded.

"I know. I eat way too many for it to be healthy but I don't even care. I was once told by this really, really handsome man, that you have to die with something. I'll die because of my spicy pecans."

"I have tasted your spicy pecans and I can agree that this would be a noble death."

Olivia and Fitz talked for a few more minutes before she excused herself to go check and see if his food was ready. Fitz was waiting patiently for Olivia to return so that they could finish talking. He enjoyed the way that small talk didn't seem so small with her. Fitz found Olivia easy to talk to and wanted to do it forever.

Fitz felt a hand brush across his back. When he turned around to see who it was, he was surprised when a female's lips collided with his. He pulled away and stared at the woman.

"Hey babe," Mellie said.

"Mellie, what are you-"

"Here is your food," Olivia placed his plate down in front of him.

Fitz looked at Olivia and she just walked away without another world.

"Well that wasn't very customer friendly," Mellie said.

Fitz looked at Mellie.

"Mellie, what…why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You kissed me. Why?"

"I was just greeting you."

"So you greet everyone with a kiss?" Fitz looked at her confused.

"No, silly-"

"Mellie," Fitz paused trying to find the right words, "I saw you once in my entire life. We talked for maybe twenty minutes. We don't know each other well enough for you to just come up and kiss me on the lips."

"But I thought…your dad told me that you were interest in me," Mellie said.

Fitz let out a sigh. Although he was annoyed with Mellie, knowing that Big Jerry had put a bug in her ear, he couldn't be mad at her.

Fitz looked Mellie in her eyes, "I'm sorry that he told you that."

"Well, that makes two of us," Mellie said before walking away.

Fitz was left sitting at the bar with his food. He had suddenly lost his appetite. Somehow from the other side of the country, Big Jerry had managed to ruin Fitz's day and have two women mad at him in the time span of less than ten minutes.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into her apartment and headed straight for her bedroom. She slammed the door and fell on to her bed. She had the urge to scream. So she did. Olivia buried her face into her pillow and screamed.<p>

Olivia didn't know why she was upset but seeing that woman touch Fitz pissed her off. Then she felt stupid for allowing herself to feel like she had some claim to a man who she had only seen twice in her life. It wasn't anyone's fault but her own for her believing that his small talk had been flirting. Olivia blamed her clouded judgment on the fact, that she was in desperate need a male attention. Not sexually but just, it is nice to get compliments and have conversation. Olivia felt stupid for even being so upset and that annoyed her more than the fact that Fitz had a girlfriend.

There was a knock on her door. She sat up on her bed just as Abby walked in.

"Charles is here and we're about to leave."

"Okay," Olivia spoke somberly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't sound right."

"I had a long week and I'm just tired," Olivia lied. "But I'm excited to meet Charles."

"I can't wait for you to meet him," Abby smiled.

"Well, let's go," Olivia stood.

Abby and Olivia walked to the living room where Charles was waiting.

"Charles, this is my best friend Olivia. Olivia, this is my boyfriend Charles."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Oh come here," Charles pulled Olivia into a hug. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"Well, I hope it was all good."

"It was the best of things," Charles flashed her a charming smile. "It is a shame that you can't come spend the weekend with us."

"Yeah. I have to work because the bills aren't going to pay themselves."

"I keep telling Liv that she needs to live a little," Abby said.

"We'll get her to living," Charles said.

Olivia eyed him for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm sure you guys have to get on the road and my bed is calling me," Olivia said.

They all said their goodbyes. Charles made Olivia promise that they would all hang out sometime in the near future. Once Olivia was alone in the house, locked up and ran herself a bath. She grabbed her towel, body wash, and laminated index cards and got in the tub.

She read for about ten minutes before getting tired and tossed her cards to the side. Olivia felt alone and sad and she didn't know what to do about it. Even if she wasn't working, she didn't want to go with Abby and Charles because she would be the third wheel. She felt the need to scream again. Olivia slid all the way down until her head was completely under water. She looked at the ceiling and imagined herself in a pool. Olivia loved swimming because it helped her to think and normally gave her clarity. When she came up from the water, if only temporarily, she felt okay with her loneliness.

* * *

><p>Fitz sat across from Cyrus Beene, a professor and one of the board members of the Political Science department at Harvard. Cyrus concentrating on reading what was in the file in front of him. Fitz studied his face to see if he could try to figure out what Cyrus was thinking, he couldn't. Cyrus continued reading, not once looking up at Fitz.<p>

"Why do you want to be a professor here?" Cyrus asked, still deep in the file he was reading.

"Honestly, sir, I just love helping people and at the moment I can't think of a better way to help than to teach," Fitz answered honestly.

"It says here that you graduated from Yale University with high honors before coming here. You have your J.D. and serves in the Navy as a pilot."

"Yes, sir," Fitz nodded.

"And how old are you?"

"31."

"I see," Cyrus closed the file and through it down on the desk before looking up at Fitz. "Do you know why I decided to take this meeting with you?"

"Because my resume speaks for itself?" Fitz smiled.

"Because your father is a two time governor and current senator-"

"I'm not my father," Fitz cut him off.

"I know. Your name is what got you in the door but looking at your background is what got you the job."

"I got the job?"

"One of our Political Science professors is retiring after this semester so there is an opening. If you take the job you will be an adjunct professor with no job guarantee past the spring semester."

"I'll take it," Fitz said eagerly.

"I believe that you can do because on paper and by speaking with you, I can tell that you are a well educated man but your lack of teaching experience gives me cause for concern," Cyrus said, "I'm going to enroll you in a teaching class. It is two days a week for four hours a day, starting in October. This way you will gain some knowledge about teaching and teaching techniques." Fitz nodded his agreement. "I also would like to sign you on as my TA. That way, as you are learning about how to teach, you can start gaining actual experience. You can speak with Cynthia at the front desk. She will give you some forms to fill out and you can return them at the end of the week. By then, I will more information on for when you can start your training."

"Thank you, sir," Fitz stood and shook his hand.

"It is Cyrus and even with your lack of teaching skills, I know that you will be a great asset here at Harvard. Here we strive for the best. You are that."

Cyrus walked Fitz out. They stopped at the front desk and Cyrus told Cynthia what forms she needed for her to give to Fitz. Cyrus had another meeting to go to so he told Fitz that he would be in touch and left. Fitz waited a few as Cynthia grabbed all of the forms for Fitz.

After leaving, Fitz was in an amazing mood. He couldn't wait to take on the new challenge of being a professor. He was excited because he honestly didn't know what he wanted to do after leaving the Navy. He didn't want to work at some law firm because that is what his dad wanted for him. He wanted a job where he felt like he was actually helping people. He figured teaching would be an exciting experience that only served to better his development.

If Fitz was being truly honest with himself, he never really expected to be hired as a professor because there had to be a million more qualified people than him who applied for the job but now that he was hired, Fitz was going to make sure that Cyrus didn't regret his decision.

Fitz was walking towards his car, he was taking in the sight of the campus, which had changed a little since attended the school six years ago. Or maybe he just had the time to appreciate the campus more since he wasn't a stressed out college student. Fitz stopped walking and leaned up against a brick barrier, just looking around. For a small moment he missed being a college student. He smiled to himself as memories of his days on campus began to come back to him. He only allowed himself a small moment to daydream before he was back on his way. As he was walking, his eyes landed on a girl sitting alone at a picnic table under a tree. She stuck out because everyone else was with friends, talking and laughing but she was alone with books around her. Fitz tried to keep walking to his car but his eyes kept finding her. As he got closer, he now knew why, the girl was Olivia. Suddenly, he didn't want to go to his car anymore. He instead walked in the direction of the picnic table.

Olivia felt someone's presence but didn't say anything or look up from her writing.

"Hey."

Olivia looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No. I had a meeting and I just happened to see you," Fitz stammered. Olivia went back to reading. "Can I sit down?"

"For what?" Olivia snapped at him. "What do you want?" Olivia looked up at him.

"You."

Fitz didn't recognize his own voice. He didn't know what made him say that out loud. Maybe it was the way that she had yelled, but for some reason, he felt like he had to grab the bull by the horns and just speak his truth.

"I don't think that your girlfriend would approve of that."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Fitz sat down across from her.

"I don't care," Olivia started closing her books

"Can you just listen?" Fitz grabbed her hands, stopping her.

Olivia snatched her hands away, "You don't know me so do not put your hands on me."

"I'm sorry," Fitz stammered, placing his hands in his lap. "I..I just…can you just listen to me, please?" Olivia didn't move so Fitz took that as a sign to go on.

"What you saw a misunderstanding. I don't have a girlfriend." Olivia cut her eyes at him. "My dad was trying to set me up with Mellie, you woman that you saw kiss me. The first night I saw you, was the first night that I saw her and the second time that I saw you was the second time I saw her."

"I'm not seeing your point."

"I like you, a lot. You actually make me nervous, which never happens to me," Fitz looked her directly in her eyes, "I just had to say something to you or I would have been kicking myself later. That's the point. That's all I got."

Olivia was silent. Fitz nodded and stood, he had taken a few steps when he heard her voice.

"Why is your dad trying to set you up with woman? Are you secretly crazy or something?"

Fitz turned to face her.

"No, I'm not secretly crazy. The plan is for me to become politician so my dad wants to make sure that I am doing everything by the book, down to the women that I date. The goal is to one day be president and my dad feels like that is not going to happen if I get sidetracked so he tries to manage my life."

"Wow."

"What," Fitz laughed nervously.

"Nothing," Olivia shook her head as she stuffed her books into her bag.

"No, say it."

"I heard a lot of your dad and none of you. Your dad tries to manage your life because there is a plan and goals in place. That just doesn't seem like a fulfilling life. You're going to be a politician one day and the way you presented that sounds more like your dad's dream than yours. So it makes me wonder, what do you want?"

Fitz was silent, thinking. He had never once in his life been asked what he wanted. It had always been that he was to follow in his father's footsteps and go a little further by taking the Grant name all the way to the White House. He had never thought about if this was his dream or not, until this moment.

"I want to see the world and I want to help people," Fitz said.

"And will you achieve that goal by being a politician?"

"I want to prove that I am a better man than my father. He is Big Jerry, two time Governor, current Senator. He always gets what he wants except the White House. You don't get to be president when you're screwing around on your wife," Fitz looked away from Olivia for a few seconds, "So I am going into politics to beat my father and the demons that he instilled in me. And helping people is a great bonus to the job."

They both fell silent, allowing his truth to hang in the air.

"I think you'll make a great president," Olivia said breaking the silence.

Fitz smiled at her. Hearing those words from her, meant the world to him. In that moment, Fitz knew that he had to make Olivia part of his life. He would not stop until she was his.


	3. Undertow

**Undertow**

"_From the moment I saw you, there was something about you. Just from the look in your eyes I knew I wanted to stay. How you were licking your lips I could tell you we're danger. Babe you're the type of boy not even love can change. So I know I should leave but I'm not ready to go. About to ride that wave. Got me in your zone. Caught up in that undertow. Baby you already know. I know I should leave but something won't let go._"—Goapele

* * *

><p><strong>December 1996<strong>

"Liv, this came for you," Abby walked into her room with a package.

Olivia looked up from her book. Abby sat the package down on the bed in front of Olivia. Olivia knew who it was from before she even looked at the package. She smiled, slight excitement rushing over her.

"It's from my dad," Olivia reached over and grabbed a pair of scissors from the pencil bin on her nightstand.

Abby watched her as she opened the package.

"What did he send you?"

Olivia looked up at her, "It is a care package."

"That's nice," Abby nodded before growing quiet.

Abby watched Olivia as she pulled out some books from the package. Olivia smiled as she turned the book around reading the back cover.

"You know the offer still stands if you want to come to Virginia with Chip and I," Abby said.

"I know but I'm fine here," Olivia said as she briefly looked up from her books.

"I don't like that you are going to be spending the holidays alone."

"This isn't the first holiday alone."

"That doesn't make it any better," Abby stated, "I just really think that you should spend time with people who love you on the holidays. Besides, I am meeting Chip's family for the first time and I would really love it if you were there also."

"Abby, you don't need me around for when you meet Charles' family. You will be yourself and they will love you."

"Can you just come? Chip and I have been trying to get you to hang out with us for months and you keep making excuses."

Olivia sighed, "Abby, I love you, I really do but I don't want to hang out with you and Charles."

"What? Why? Chip is a great guy."

"I'm not disputing that. I just…you guys are a couple. I don't want to tag along with you guys. I'm fine here."

"You're worried about being a third wheel?"

"No, I'm not because I'm just not going to hang out with you guys."

"That is really petty, Olivia," Abby's voice held annoyance.

"Are you upset?"

"No. I just think that you are acting really childish."

"You are upset."

"I don't think I should have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend-"

"No one is asking you to choose," Olivia cut her off.

"You're not saying those words but you are making me choose. It is either hang out with you or hang out with him. It is very selfish and not fair to me?"

"Are you listening to yourself right now? I'm petty, childish, and selfish but you are the one making a big deal out of nothing and making it about you."

"Whatever, Olivia," Abby got up and abruptly left the room.

Olivia stared at the door for a long moment, confused about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz had been hanging out a lot since their chance meeting outside of her school two months prior. Today was no different. Olivia was finishing up her last shift before she was officially going on winter break. She had been asked to fill in for the other bartender who called out because their kid had gotten sick. Fitz had offered to give her a ride home since her roommate and normal ride had went away for the holidays.<p>

Last call had sounded and she was now cleaning off the bar. She saw Fitz watching her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't say anything. Olivia would never admit it out loud but she loved the way he looked at her. It made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She liked Fitz, a lot and that slightly scared her. From hanging out with him, she had learned about him; his relationship with his father, the death of his mother at a young age which shaped how he dealt with his father. She learned about his days in the Navy, his goals for his future. Fitz was an open book with her and every little thing she learned about him made her feel closer to him. She felt a deep connection to Fitz. She had never felt this way before about any man before. Olivia dare not say the L word because she had only knew Fitz for a short amount of time but she knew she felt something strong with him.

As much of a connection she felt with him, somewhere in the back of her mind, Olivia thought that she never stood a chance with Fitz. There was their 11 year age difference, she was still in college, and she knew he had better options out there. More successful, older woman who could offer him more than she ever could.  
>Olivia said her last goodbyes to everyone and left the tavern. She walked towards Fitz who was standing against his car on the passenger side. Fitz moved out of the way, opening the door for her. Olivia slid into the car thanking him. Fitz walked over to the driver side of the car and got in.<p>

The first few minutes of their ride back to her place was spent in silence. Olivia stared out the window, deep in thought about her argument with Abby. She hated that they weren't speaking and she thought about calling Abby but she didn't because Olivia didn't think she was in the wrong.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Fitz asked breaking the silence.

"I'm starting a new book," Olivia said.

"And," Fitz said encouraging her to go on.

"And that's it."

"You're not visiting family?"

"I don't have any family."

Fitz glanced over at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Really? I don't believe that. Everyone has family. You don't talk to your family but I'm sure you have some."

"Nope, I don't," Olivia shook her head, "My only living parent is my dad. He grew up in foster care so he has no family. My mom died when I was 9 from a heart problem that she had since birth. She had a family but they always hated my dad because they felt like he took my mom away. My mom lived a pretty sheltered life because of her sickness and when she met my dad all of that changed," she was silent for a moment as she looked out of the car window. "My mom beat all of the odds until she couldn't fight anymore. She was told she wouldn't make it pass the first three months of her life. Then it was pass the age of one and five and then she wouldn't make it to her teen years. Then by the time she reached twenty, she was like a walking miracle but she could never have kids."

"Yet here you are," he said.

"Here I am," Olivia smiled. "When my mom died, there was this big fight because her family wanted her buried in Georgia; that's where my mom is from but my mom wanted to be cremated and to have her ashes scattered around in different places. She had spent so much of her life confined in Georgia that she didn't want to be there in death. Because my dad got the final say and wanted to respect my mother's wishes, her family refused to come to the funeral and never spoke to us again." She looked over at him, "So technically, I have family but I haven't spoke to them in eleven years and before that, I can count on one hand the times I have spoken to them. I only saw my grandmother and her sister once when my mother first got really sick, I was like six at the time so…"

"You don't have any family," Fitz finished for her.

Olivia nodded, "I will be alone with a good book for the holidays."

"Why aren't you spending the holidays with your dad?" Fitz asked.

"He is working out of the country," Olivia said.

"You can't go to him?"

"I have been so busy with school and work that it slipped my mind and I forgot to get my passport in time," Olivia lied.

Olivia lied because she couldn't tell him that her dad never invited her to visit him for the holidays or that she hadn't celebrated a holiday with her dad since she was 11 years old. It was better to lie than to admit that her father slowly drifted apart from her after her mother's death. She couldn't admit that to anyone because admitting that opened up old wounds that left her feeling sad and emotional. Strong connection or not, this was not something she shared with people, definitely not something she wanted to share with Fitz.

* * *

><p>Olivia was officially bored. It was two days into her winter break and she was dying of boredom. She had read Harper Lee's <em>To Kill A Mockingbird <em>in completion and had moved on _The Green Mile_ series by Stephen King. Although she enjoyed the books, something felt missing. Olivia thought she should been doing something with her life. She needed more friends, more excitement.

Olivia picked up the phone and dialed her job's number.

"Franks," a male voice said.

"Dale," Olivia said in her sweetest voice.

"Olivia, no."

"I am willing to volunteer."

"No. We had a deal. You take some time off during your winter break and when you come back, you get your raise," Dale said.

"I took time off. Two whole days."

"Olivia, if you step one foot in this bar before at least twelve more days have passed, I will fire you," Dale spoke sternly.

"You won't fire me."

"You right, I won't but I still don't want you coming in," Dale spoke softly, "Liv, you are young. There is plenty of time to work your life away. I want you to take some time off and live life. Do something fun."

Olivia smiled at his words. Dale was truly like an older brother to her. He had done nothing but look out for her since she had started working there almost a year ago. He was the manager of Frank's Tavern which was owned by his father.

"Okay," Olivia agreed.

"I want wild stories when you come back."

"I'll do my best," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Olivia hung up. Still bored, she decided to just try to relax and watch some TV.

Four hours had gone by and Olivia was still attempting to relax. After one hour a TV, she washed, conditioned, and braided her hair in two braids. She was now sitting in her living room with a green tea facial mask on, painting her toes as she watched The First Wives Club.

When she finished painting her toes, she grabbed the bowl of popcorn off of the table and gave the movie her full attention. There was a knock on the door that took Olivia by surprise. She paused the movie and got up to answer the door.

Olivia looked out of the peephole and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw Fitz. She took a deep breath and bit the inside of her mouth in an attempt to get the goofy smile off of her face as she opened the door.

"Fitz! Hi," Olivia took in the sight of Fitz standing before her with a large Christmas tree, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," he flashed her a charming smile, "I…uh…the last time we spoke you said that you were going to be spending the holidays alone with a book. No one should spend the holidays alone so I stopped by."

"And you brought a Christmas tree," Olivia nodded looking between him and the tree.

"I brought a Christmas tree," Fitz said nervously.

When Olivia didn't immediately invite him in, he started to second guess his decision of just stopping by.

"I should have called first," Fitz started, "If you're busy or not in the mood-"

"No," Olivia quickly cut him off. "I'm sorry," she stepped aside letting him in, "I'm just a little shocked. I never had anyone do such a grand gesture for me before."

"You've never had someone go out two days before Christmas and find you a Christmas tree? Who have you been dealing with?"

"No one like you, Mr. Grant," she smiled at him.

"Where would you like me to put this?"

Olivia looked around the room.

"Over there is fine," Olivia pointed to an area by the living room window.

Fitz placed the tree where she directed and walked back over where she stood.

He looked at her, "The tree was the surprise but I don't want to impose so if you are not comfortable or just want to be alone that is fine. I was wondering if you would allow me to spend the holidays with you?"

Olivia took a moment before answering because she didn't want to seem too eager. Her mind was saying, '_hell yes I'll spend the holidays with you_' but what came from her lips was, "There is no one I would rather spend my holidays with than you."

Her words calmed his nerves. Fitz didn't know if he was being too forward coming over but he didn't want to spend his time with anyone but her and knowing that she felt the same made him feel good. He felt that he was moving in the right steps. Despite only knowing Olivia for a short amount of time, he felt pulled to her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her in every way possible but she was young and he didn't want to rush her into anything.

"We're going to have to go the market," Fitz spoke breaking their stare down.

"For what?"

"We have to make a special dinner for the holidays."

"You know how to cook?"

"I am an excellent cook. Do you know how to cook?"

"I do okay in the kitchen."

"That doesn't sound convincing," he laughs.

"I can cook. I don't cook a lot but I can cook."

"Okay. We'll see," Fitz nodded. "Do you have lights and decorations for the tree?" He asked changing the subject.

"I can check. Abby should have some. She is normally the one to do all of the decorating, homemaking stuff."

Olivia went to check to see what Christmas supplies were in the apartment. After searching for ten minutes, she found the bin of supplied and brought them back to the living room.

"This is what we have. You can look through them while I go throw on my shoes."

"Don't forget your face," Fitz said as he opened the bin.

Upon hearing his words Olivia remembered that she had on a green face mask. She silently cursed herself as she dashed to the bathroom to clean her face slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz walked the aisles of the supermarket picking out various items as figured out what they would be having for dinner based off of what each knew how to make.<p>

"I make a really good mac and cheese," Olivia stated as they entered the pasta aisle.

"Define good," Fitz grabbed three boxes of macaroni noodles and threw them in the cart.

"I'm talking four cheese, breadcrumb top mac and cheese. It is to die for," Olivia stated proudly.

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it."

The continued down the aisle grabbing items for various pasta dishes. The left the pasta aisle and made it to the deli and took a number waiting to be served.

"I haven't had lobster in awhile," Fitz said as he watched the live lobsters in the tank.

"I've never had lobster."

He looked at her as if she had grew a second head.

"What do you mean by you've never had lobster? How is that possible?"

"They didn't serve lobster at my boarding school, sir."

"You went to boarding school? I never would have guessed that about you."

"Why not?"

"I have known a few boarding school girls and they all seem like these super snobby, spoiled, rich girls. If it wasn't for you being in law school, I would say you are one flower away from being a hippy."

Olivia laughed.

"I just like to think of my college years as the time to be outspoken and a free spirit. I only have these years to make dumb mistakes and not to be judged for them so I am taking full advantage of that."

"As you should my hippy at heart," Fitz squeezed her nose lightly causing her to giggle.

They stared at each other for a moment but was interrupted by the sound of someone calling Fitz's name. Fitz and Olivia both turned at the sound of a female calling his name. A tall brunette walked towards them. As she came closer, Olivia recognized her from the bar. She looked to Fitz who shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Mellie," Fitz said as she stood before them.

"Hey honey," Mellie hugged him, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine."

Out of the corner of his eye Fitz could see Olivia move away from him. He reached out to her and pulled her in closer.

"Mellie, this is my friend Olivia. Liv, this is Mellie," Fitz introduced.

Both women stared at each other for a long moment.

"Hello," Olivia said.

Mellie completely ignored her.

"How's Big Jerry?" Mellie asked giving her full attention to Fitz.

Fitz and Olivia shared a look and he let go of her.

"He is fine," Fitz said giving his attention to Mellie.

Olivia stepped up the counter to order their food.

"That was rude," Fitz stated to Mellie.

"What?" Mellie asked acting innocent.

"Olivia spoke to you and you acted like she wasn't even here."

"I'm sorry for not being friendly to your flavor of the week," Mellie said insincerely.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Fitz. Look at her. She is not a girl that you take home to meet your father-"

"I'm not sure I understand what you are referring to but you are way out of line," Fitz said in disbelief.

"She is young, Fitz. She is a baby. Can she even legally drink?" When he didn't respond Mellie continued, "If you honestly believe that this girl is anything more than a good lay, then you are highly mistaken. You introducing like she is going to be around in three months, it is cute. It is real cute but it is unrealistic."

Fitz stood there is disbelief for a moment. This woman was bold and he didn't like it one bit.

"Fitz, honey, I'm not trying to be rude or judge you or her for that matter but I'm not interested in knowing her. I'm interested in you," Mellie handed him a card, "When you're done with whatever this thing is, give me a call."

And with that, Mellie walked away, leaving Fitz confused by the whole exchange.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on her couch watching Fitz decorate the Christmas tree. She had been giving him the silent treatment since the encounter with Mellie at the market. Fitz kept stealing glances at her over his shoulder. He was trying to figure out the right way to start this conversation because he didn't want what happened to ruin their time together. After the silence started to get to him, Fitz decided to just talk to her.<p>

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Fitzgerald?" Olivia looked up at him.

Her tone of voice and the way she said he full name told her that she was at least annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Mellie," he said.

"Did you fuck her and leave her or something because she is…," Olivia's thought about the question she just asked. She really didn't want to know the answer to that questions. "Don't answer that. I have no right to ask you about any of your relationships."

"No, I didn't," he answered honestly.

"I said you didn't have to answer that."

"But you wanted to know or else you wouldn't have asked."

"I was just wondering why every time I am in a space with you and that woman there seems to be this competition going on that I am not aware of until she makes her move," Olivia countered.

"There is no competition," Fitz looked her in the eyes when he spoke, "I'm here."

"Wow," Olivia said sarcastically, "Thank you for being here."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Why are you here? What is all of this? What are we doing?" Olivia asked motioning to everything around them.

Fitz looked at Olivia. He was trying to figure out if he wanted to tell her his true feelings or if it would be too much for her. He decided to just take his chances and be honest with her.

"I'm here because I want to be. I like you, a lot," he started and then paused, "When I first saw you I thought that you were breathtakingly beautiful. After talking to you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew that I wanted you to be in my life, in whatever capacity is comfortable for you. I am here just to be with you."

Olivia stood and walked over to him.

Olivia crossed her arms, "What do you really think is going to come from this? So far everyone in your inner circle that I have met thinks I am beneath them," Olivia looked him in the eyes, "Where do we honestly go from here?"

"Wherever you want to go. It doesn't matter what other people think of you or us. I think that there is a chance for something great here and I would love to explore it."

"I'm still in school and I don't exactly have my shit together so why me?"

"Why not you?" He countered. When she didn't say anything, he went on, "You asked me what I wanted. There is no pressure with you. I feel like you talk to me, not at me. You offer your honest opinion without dictating to me what I should be doing. With you, I don't have to be anything but myself. I don't have to be perfect. I don't have to be a legacy, I'm just Fitz. With you, I am enough," he gave her a small smile, "And then you are beautiful."

Olivia blushed. She reached up and touched his cheek, "I think exploring this will be great."

Fitz kissed the palm of her hand. Olivia smiled at the gesture. The two just stood there staring at each other in silence for a long moment.

"This tree isn't going to decorate itself," Fitz spoke breaking their silence.

"I want to hang the star," Olivia grabbed the star out of the bin.

Fitz picked her up and held her as she placed the star on top of the tree. After Olivia had perfectly placed the start, she waited for Fitz to put her down but he didn't. She looked down at him.

"I like having you in my arms."

Her heart melted when she looked at him. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I like being in your arms."

Olivia didn't know what he was doing to her but she loved every moment of it.


End file.
